The perfect goodbye
by Smalllady08
Summary: Sam and Rowena meet each other early after she is kicked out by Crowley and that makes the desire, distrust and thirst for control take over them while they try to get what they need from the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **Sam and Rowena meet each other early after she is kicked out by Crowley and that makes the desire, distrust and thirst for control take over them while they try to get what they need from the other.

**Perfect goodbye**

**Chapter 1**

_Change my mind, make me drunk on you again_

_Turn back time, don't you wonder where I've been_

_Are you ever gonna change my mind?_

_I've been waiting for you, change my mind_

**Change my mind-Celine Dion**

Rowenas mind was in a race as she walked in the cold afternoon in that desert street carrying her bags and her beautiful face which in the moment was covered in cuts and bruised had her green eyes sparkling in anger.

The bruised didn't bother her but the humiliation she'd suffered. No only for showing a weaker side and being full of bruised supposedly made by Dean but also for being kicked out by her son from his kingdom as if she was nothing and in a cold way. As much as a small part of her knew she'd deserved that she wouldn't admit that nor let Fergus without being punished for that.

The redhead bit at her bottom lip where there was a cut, feeling the anger took over her along with the taste of blood. She'd promised herself she'd never be humiliated by another man again and Fergus had just dine that, probably because of the Winchesters. That demon called Dean and the giant Samuel.

"Damn Winchester!"" She hissed releasing her bags in the ground for a moment her body trembling with anger as she stared at the ground and when she raised her face again she saw the Impala not far from where she was but it wasn't Dean inside but Samuel.

Her green eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she saw the man frown staring at her and his hazel eyes looked at her in suspicious but at the same time with curiosity and with a touch of worry which made which made Rowena's pulse accelerate for a moment as it hadn't happened in centuries.

In that moment she just wanted to cast a spell on him but a part of her was exhausted and she needed a plan to decide what she would do now so she averted her eyes after seeing him open the door and she decided to ignore him for now and grabbed her bags seeing a bar and she knew although it wasn't a bar from some luxurious hotel she could get many drinks just batting her eyelashes without needing to use a hexbag. After all she was a beautiful woman and was hurt.

Sam had parked the Impala near the entrance of a alley which led to a bar his brother and him liked to go, part of him was frustrated by the way his brother had been acting. Dean was hiding things from him, he knew older had been losing control because of the mark of Cain and now he had became an ally with Crowley.

The brunette sighed releasing the steering wheel and running a hand through his tired face brushing away the strands of his hair when then he saw some feet from where the car was Rowena Macleod and his hand went to his pistol beside him.

But he frowned when his eyes met hers, green which were sparkling in anger and disappointment and he saw her face with cuts and bruised. He wondered what had happened to her before remembering she was a treacherous witch and then seeing her avert her eyes and enter the bar carrying her bags Sam got out of the car because he knew as Crowley's mother and a ancient witch she must know how to remove the mark of Cain from Dean.

Inside the dark bar a low song was playing and there place was almost desert as it was still early and it hadn't taken the hunter too long to find the witch sat in a table in the corner with a glass of whiskey on her hand.

"Rowena."

It was the first time Sam was so closer to Rowena Macleod since the first time he'd seen her quickly in that hotel and he'd to admit she was beautiful with her green and brilliant eyes and her red hair which contrasted with her pale skin and she was so small and delicate,

Delicate and dangerous even with the cuts and bruises on her face which now were making him curious and the redhead stared at him with a smirk, sipping at her drink and then she said:

"Samuel Winchester... Are you here to attack me too?"

Although she seemed confidant outside, her pulse was accelerated seeing the hunter so closer. He was giant, mainly compared to her and as much as she didn't want to think he was handsome even in that flannel shirt, with his face serious and worried, his hazel eyes and that brown hair a little longer. And that muscles that could hug her until she was breathless, if she was just a woman and not a witch.

"What are you talking about?" And Sam gathered his courage and sat in the chair beside her knowing he was ready if she tried anything and then he examined her pretty face and asked, worried: "Who did that to you? Demons from your son? Another witch?"

"Or your brother, Dean?" Rowena suggested sipping at the whiskey again and despite the initial shock Sam could see she wasn't being serious and then he closed his hand around her thin wrist firmly but gentle to make her lower the glass.

Both felt a electric discharge runt through their bodies with the touch and Rowena lowered her eyes staring at Sam's big hand on her wrist, bothered by the way her heart was beating fast and the way he made her feel safe and her green eyes then raised and she met Sam's face seeing him surprised too and the man quickly let go of her as she smirked.

"You hum, should treat this injuries." Sam said hoarsely, but he had felt that too, his heart beating fast not only because of the dangerous of being there with a witch but also by the way she had looked at him with her green and mysterious eyes which attracted him.

"Why? Are you worried about a wee, mean and old like me?" Rowena teased him and Sam sighed asking himself why he was insisting in being there. Because of his brother and when Rowena stared at him with those look and smile, Sam felt like he'd been bewitched by her and, maybe he was.

"Because they must be hurting."

"They hurt but it has its vantages giant. The barman thinks that I'm a helpless woman hurt by her boyfriends so he gave me free drinks." And seeing the barman's stare, suspicious toward Sam she said in amusement realizing she hadn't had so much fun in ages and Sam was taking it serious: "And probably he thinks you're that boyfriend. Be careful."

"We... We aren't dating." Sam said feeling his face flush slightly and then feeling frustrated at seeing her raise an eyebrow to him still smiling despite the cut on her lip and bruises on her face Sam couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed the glass from the witch's hand.

Rowena hadn't been expecting that. Sam guided the hand with the cold glass and pressed it gently against the cut on her lip and her lips parted in surprise and she felt herself blush and as much as she hated the feeling of someone taking care of her, it felt so good after centuries alone so for a second she allowed herself to close her eyes and feel the cold from the glass against her lip.

As much as Sam tried to tell himself that he was only doing that to make her stop talking, his good side hated seeing someone hurt even it that someone was a witch, Crowley's mother and liked to cause them problems and for whom he becoming attracted to now.

"Really Rowena, who did that to you? Crowley knows?" He lowered the glass and took a napkin, wetting that and slowly he took it to the cut on her lip gently and started to clean it, becoming hypnotized by her red lips for a moment which seemed so softly but quickly he averted those thoughts returning his attention to her cut. He needed to think about his brother and he needed her for that.

"Ha! Fergus must be satisfied for seeing me away from him now."

Rowena's voice despite the irony trembled slightly but not because of what her son had done but by the proximity of Sam and her seeing how large and muscly he was and even so his giant hands were so gently as they treated her injuries. That bothered her and seeing the man frown at her words she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The bastard kicked me out. And you know I can heal my injuries in seconds so why are you doing this? And to your enemy?"

"I know, but I don't like seeing someone hurt and in the moment you're not trying to kill me, we aren't friends but neither enemies, just two people at the bar." Sam admitted, his eyes sincere as he took the napkin to the cut on ehr cheek and she sighed lowly what made him open a small smile before she asked still with her eyes closed:

"What makes you think that I won't put a hexbag in your pocket and kill you?"

"If you wanted you would already have done that." The Rowena from months ago he'd seen in that hotel hadn't hesitated using her hexbags in everybody in her way but until now she hadn't done that to him, surprising him.

She was surprise too as she reopened her eyes because she really hadn't tried anything but even so Rowena could see Sam needed something from her after all he was a hunter and hadn't killed her yet too so she pushed him away a little and made a sign with her fingers toward the barman to bring another two drinks for them and she leaned her face on one hand and stared at him, asking:

"What do you need?"

"I need your help to remove the mark of Cain from my brother."

The barman handed them the drinks casting Sam an angry look who stared at him back and he could see that the other man not only thought the hunter had hurt the redhead but also that he was jealous as Rowena now was only looking at Sam.

Sam then put an arm around the witch's shoulders sending a message to the other man, hating the way he was looking at her and the witch stared at him in surprise and with a smile, feeling the weight of his warm and comfortable arm on her and both knew they had gotten themselves in a dangerous game but were too attracted to each other now to get out.

Both stayed in silence for some time finishing the first glass of whiskey before asking for another glass and soon the hunter could feel the strong drink start to relax his mind making him stop worrying so much and he admired Rowena seeing she didn't seem very affected even if she had drank a little more than him.

"So?" Sam asked next to her ear, taking his glass and taking a sip feeling the drink burn his throat.

"I have to admit that I'd love to help you because something just like this wouldn't be free." Rowena told him as she leaned against his arm which was still around her shoulders and Sam could see she was being sincere as she sipped her whiskey too and then she said: "But I don't know how to remove it, it's out of my reach."

"You're a talented and powerful witch, you must know some way..." Sam insisted hoarsely approaching his face and seeing Rowena's eyes darken and her red lips parted sensually and his fingers started to caress the back of her neck slowly seeing her sigh at his touch.

"Gallant..."

"Hey you, stop bothering my client!" The barman said approaching them again looking at Sam angrily, removing his arm from around Rowena and Sam stood up, staying taller then the other man but he didn't want to fight only send him away from them when the redhead then stood up too with a sly smile.

"We're just fine... but you..."

When Sam saw she'd started to murmur something tot he barman he quickly grabbed the witch by the waist pressing her small and soft body against his, firm and Rowena's eyes widened before Sam kissed her with passion.

He felt her soft lips and sweet taste ignoring the fact he'd drank, that she was a witch and an enemy because he knew that he hadn't kissed her just because of the alcohol or to prevent her from killing the barman but because he was attracted to her and his body was burning in desire for having her in his arms.

Rowena was in shock, taking one hand to his back to hit him as the other went to the pocket on her cloak where were her hexbags but then her hands froze as she felt his firm and warm lips kissing her with so much passion in a way she'd never been kissed before, devouring her.

Her hands then went to his back, grabbing him by his flannel shirt as she kissed him back, her lips parting and even knowing it was a bad idea she didn't care, nothing would change her mind in that moment.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

_When the bottom hit my soul_

_I had to climb up all alone_

_When the nights shut down my hope_

_I had to find a light to hold_

**The hard way-Celine Dion**

The barman walk away from them, disappointed but Rowena and Sam ignored him as they broke the kiss to breath and Sam stared at her in surprise, breathless and he opened a small smile from her incredible kiss, his hands releasing her slowly as he watched her beautiful face.

Rowena was catching her breath trying not to look affected from that kiss, her heart beating fast and despite knowing the barman had left them alone and they had no reason to keep with that, she didn't resist nibbling at her lip as she stared at him sensually and then pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him with intensity.

In that moment the mark of Cain didn't exist and they weren't a witch and a hunter, just two people in a bar that needed some comfort and who were attracted to each other.

Sam held her by the waist with a hand pressing her to his chest as his other hand went to Rowena's face caressing her as he parted her lips with his tongue, feeling her nails burring themselves in his covered back holding him tighter as her tongue met his.

She was so small and soft in his arms but also owner of a incredible strength kissing him hard and holding him to her and Sam's fingers then went behind her ear, brushing away the hair from there, so soft and they smelled so good, caressing her behind the ear then.

Rowena had her eyes closed, sighing against his lips with his caress as she run her hands through the muscles on his back slowly, massaging and teasing him while she felt he hand on her waist holding her tighter and she knew they had to go somewhere else.

"Samuel..." Rowena whispered sensually in his ear breaking the kiss with her eyes still closed as he smiled, gasping and her body burning for him. "Take me from here and show me how good it can be..."

Despite being in the bottom, without allies and kicked from her son's kingdom, she'd recover stronger and she felt that somehow becoming an ally from that hunter they both could obtain something.

"You drive me crazy..." Sam said hoarsely, staring at her pretty face and running his lips on her face then, feeling his body get harder for her so he nodded putting some distance between them so he could grab her bags with one hand ans with the other he held Rowena's, joining their fingers so they could go to the Impala.

Twenty minutes later Sam had parked the car in a hotel Rowena had chosen and when they walked through the bedroom's door Rowena's lips found Sam's as she involved his neck with her arms running her nails on the back of his neck and caressed his hair as her tongue teased him.

The man then pressed her against the wall, crawling with her nails as he put a hand around her waist to keep her in place as his other hand climbed slowly to her side until he found her breast side, feeling its softness before involving the whole left breast with his hand, his body going crazy for her and the witch sighed against his lips.

His hand so big and warm was driving her crazy, feeling his fingers pulling at her breast tip from above the dress as his mouth left her breathless and the redhead needed to feel more of the hunter and then she started lowering her hands to the front of his shirt, getting ride of the flannel and then she started unbuttoning the other when then he broke the kiss and helped her, his big hands closing around hers and revealing his firm and large chest with the anti-possession tattoo in the left side.

"You're really giant..." Rowena murmured slyly as she watched Sam's chest running her hands over his tanned skin and massaging him, feeling her body tremble at the thought of having that body deliciously over her and she run her index finger over the tattoo, tracing the draw with her nail.

"And you're so small and... perfect." Sam whispered hoarsely with a smile, caressing her breasts with his tumbles and she let her head fall back against the wall closing her eyes to feel his hands.

But when Sam started to run his hands over her cloak which still covered her body, the witch pushed him away firm but gently preventing him from finding the pockets with her hexbags.

Rowena was confuse at her own action, she didn't want him to find she'd been prepared and thought she was going to kill him on bed, thing she now realized she hadn't thought about nor wanted. But why? Because she didn't want to stop, because she didn't want to kill him for needing something from him or because he had treated her well? Both?

"Let me do it..." She murmured with a smirk, wanting to stop thinking and then she took both hands to the bow around her neck undoing it and letting the cloak fall at her feet and she slowly took off her high heels, staying only in her dress.

Despite his suspicious Sam let them aside, he could see in Rowena's eyes that she wanted that as much as him and then the man approached her again, turning her back to him and his hands went to the zipper of her dress on her nape, opening it slowly and his big hands then slipped it through her thin shoulders letting the dress fall on the floor.

"You're beautiful..." Sam murmured watching the delicate skin of her back and then he bent forward running his lips over her naked shoulders as his hands involved her front caressing her breasts and then slipping toward her belly.

Rowena's head fell behind over Sam's shoulder as she let his hands explore her body making her tremble as his lips climbed and brushed against her cheek and neck slowly.

She turned to him then kissing him and Sam raised her in his strong arms feeling the redhead's legs involve his hips and he guided them to the bed placing her on the bed as he stayed on tip without kissing the kiss.

Rowena's hands ran through his back massaging him as one of Sam's hands supported his weight beside her head and the other lowered through her belly until he found her lingerie and Rowena bent a knee squirming under Sam as she felt his fingers push the lingerie to the side and caress her center superficially first.

Sam felt his body go harder feeling how ready she was for him, soft and wet and then he used one finger massaging her and then he added another one feeling her grip them and moved them and Rowena could feel the first tremors and she broke the kiss, wanting to bury her face on Sam's neck but the man took his free hand to her face caressing it as his fingers kept moving and he watched her face.

She was beautiful and Sam knew he was in a dangerous game with the witch, he knew part of that was because of the alcohol but a part of him was also attracted to the witch and seeing her giving herself to him in that moment touched him.

"I want to see you Rowena..." He murmured with passion seeing her red lips part and green eyes darker and shinning as she met his eyes in a mix of surprise and desire.

"Samuel..." She was gasping, that was the fist time someone had taken her to paradise so quickly and intense and she stared at Sam who smiled as he caressed her face, removing his fingers and letting her recover.

All that tenderness he was showing was bothering her, she'd never had something like that and was used to taking what she wanted and vice versa but while Sam ran his tumble over her lip which she hadn't healed yet and he had a beautiful smile on his handsome and gently face and something inside her then collapsed and she stayed like that only feeling him.

When her heartbeats became normal again Rowena then smirked taking her hands to the hunter's zipper and she started lowering it, her fingers brushing against his volume which matched his body and the man took his hands to her wrists stopping her for a moment, breathless:

"Wait... Do you really want this?"

"Are you really asking this to a witch and becoming concerned about her, Samuel?" The redhead smiled in surprise.

"I don't care if you're a witch, I wouldn't force you into anything Rowena..." Sam murmured seriously, holding her face gently and then kissing her lips.

When it was about sleeping with someone, to Sam it didn't matter if it was a woman or a supernatural being or a witch, he'd never force them into something they didn't want.

"You aren't real... And neither should be so kind to a witch like me." She told him but for the first time she didn't sound sly nor was threatening him, but her voice was soft surprising him and he stared at her with a small smile caressing her chin.

She was touched at Sam's integrity and then she grabbed his hand which had been on her waist and guided it to her center murmuring slyly:

"I want you."

"God Rowena..." Feeling her desire for him increasing Sam then started caressing her as his lips kissed her with passion.

Rowena's delicate but talented hands then finished lowering Sam's last clothes and they closed around his member, huge and hot.

Sam closed his eyes feeling her delicate hands moving his member up and down in the kiss's rhythm stimulating him as she ran her tumble over it's head and that made Sam held her by the wrists again knowing he wouldn't last long like that and he wanted to take them both to paradise.

Removing her last pieces Sam then laid over Rowena trying not to crush her but she didn't care as she involved his neck with her arms and he leaned his forehead against hers, a hand pressed against the mattress and the other guided his member to her.

Rowena gasped feeling Sam entering her slowly making her get used to him and her nails buried in his nape feeling at the limit with him stretching her in a delicious way and she shut her eyes tight, her lips parted in a smile.

"Hey... look at me." Sam whispered hoarsely, placing a kiss on her lips and taking his free hand to one of hers and holding it, joining their fingers over the mattress when he was finally one with her, waiting for her to be ready and the witch opened her eyes staring at her with desire but he could also see something hidden there like surprise and committal.

Sam had never imagined himself with Rowena in that situation and seeing that in her eyes only left him more surprise, it was a side of her he hadn't seen from behind her dangerous and treacherous way until now. She was a woman that must have never known love or kindness and that only made him more curious about her.

And Rowena's fingers interlaced to his again as her fingers on his nape caressed where she had scratched him as they stared at each other with their accelerated breath and she smiled, nodding to tell him he could move.

"Move Samuel..."

And Samuel kissed her lips holding her hand tighter and he started moving inside of her feeling the redhead's inside gripping him and that only made him move faster and Rowena hold herself to him tighter raising her hips to met his with the same intensity, her heart beating fast as her tongue provoked him.

For long minutes they moved, kissing and caressing each other slowly, their bodies burning and Rowena felt that Sam filled her whole body as his huge body covered her and she lowered a hand through his back bringing him closer to her feeling his muscles moving as he controlled the rhythm and she wanted more.

Feeling Rowena's desire for control Sam sat on the bed with her, leaning against the headboard and he smiled breaking the kiss and seeing the redhead with her curls all messed, body flushed as she smiled slyly resting her hands over Sam's strong shoulders and slowly she descended over him, moving in a slow and sensual rhythm and his hands went to her hips holding her as he smiled at her beauty.

"Like what you see, giant?" She asked and she bent forward watching his handsome face full of desire with his sweat hair falling over his eyes, now brown and she brushed her breasts against his chest, her lips finding his for a second before she pulled away, teasing him as she moved over him.

"You drive me crazy Rowena, you're beautiful..." He admitted hoarsely, gasping with her movements as he raised his hands though her body, touching her breasts until he reached her face, holding it to stared at her green and brilliant eyes and Rowena said softly before kissing him:

"And you're very talented..."

Both felt they were closer and Sam then laid them on the bed again re assuming the control and increasing the speed as they kissed with passion and Sam's hand found hers again and they joined their fingers as they reached their climax together.

Sam was catching his breath, his head on the pillow seeing Rowena beside him, her body flushed and eyes still closed and he smiled in amazement at that night and he brought the witch to his chest and she opened her eyes in surprise, staring at his chest before relaxing and she stared to run her fingertips over his tattoo again as slowly her breath started to slow down.

"Samuel..." She sighed still surprise and smiling, feeling one of his hands running through her naked back, her body deliciously sore and she placed a kiss over his tattoo.

It hadn't been what she'd expected, the hunter had surprised her being gently but at the same time talented and intense and a part of her felt bad for having put the hexbag in her cloak knowing he'd be coming to her in the bar because he'd trusted in her.

"Ho do you feel?" Sam murmured, his hand still running through Rowena's pale back and lowering to her thigh in a massage but his eyes were on her face seeing her lost gaze and smile and he smiled too.

It had been perfect, both enjoyed the control and they fit so well, he had seen another side of the witch who even being treacherous had given herself to him, even if he still was suspicious about what was in her cloak.

"Deliciously okay, giant..." She replied slyly, raising her face to him and Sam took a hand to her curls, kissing her lips.

"Little witch..." And then he caressed the cut on her cheek and said softly: "You should heal this injuries."

The redhead rolled her eyes but smiled, murmuring a spell and Sam watched them disappear slowly until her skin was unmarred again and he admired her, running his fingertips on her face and both stayed like that for sometime, lost in thoughts and knowing that in the morning they'd return being a witch and a hunter, enemies and Rowena kept tracing his tattoo.

The alcohol and the the events of that day took them over and Sam then covered them with the sheets, holding the witch who rested her hands over his chest and soon both fell asleep in a temporary truce.

When Rowena opened her eyes with a groan due the sunlight entering the room and the headache hitting her after all the drinks from last night she felt disoriented as she tried to remember about the spell to heal hangovers. And it was then when she raised her hand to touch her head that the redhead realized two things.

The first was that she was dressed in a huge flannel shirt which smelled of something familiar, woody and the sun and the second was that her wrists were locked in iron handcuffs.

"What?" Her green eyes widened and then they sparkled dangerously as she felt her body sore in a good way and saw the handcuffs tied to a chain on the bed an beside her in the bedside table she saw a glass of water and a pill.

"Good morning Rowena." Sam said seriously, his eyes cold.

In front of the witch Sam was dressed in his white shirt and pants as he had covered Rowena with his flannel shirt and one of his hands was holding her dark cloak, his heart breaking for finding the hexbags there.

"You! Take this damn thing from me now Samuel!" The witch ordered furiously, her face flushed as her eyes shone in anger for letting her guard down, even so for a Winchester and she wished she could reach her hexbags. She felt at the bottom but she'd get out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

_This shit is perfect, each second worth it_

_Let's save this love before we go and hurt it now_

_Goodnight baby, the stars int he sky_

_This is the perfect goodbye_

**Perfect goodbye-Celine Dion**

"I hate you." Rowena hissed, shoving the glass of water and the pill away from her and as much as she didn't want to admit she felt touched at what Sam had done, thinking about her hangover. But she hated iron handcuffs, they reminded her about her son's father who had tried to use them on her.

"Look Rowena, you didn't give me a choice..." Sam admitted lowly and with a touch of regret, seeing her furious look before he stared at the cloak on his hands. "And I promise I don't want nor I'll kill you."

"And why should i trust in you? A hunter with a handcuffed witch in the bed." And she pulled her wrist hard but in vain, trying to break free from the chain but that only made her hiss in pain staring at the redness forming on her wrist.

"Stop, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

And Sam approached her wanting to take a look at her wrist but she tossed away from him with a furious look but the hunter ignored her, holding her wrist firm but gently, running his fingertips over her pale skin which now had became red and that made them crawl and Rowena's eyes met Sam's in surprise at his tenderness but she wasn't going to keep her guard down near him again so she whispered:

"If it's a spell to remove the mark of Cain I've told you, I don't have it so just go ahead and kill me!"

"I've told you that I don't want to kill you." The man told her frustrated, releasing her wrist and then he sat at the bed's edge and sighed, indicating the cloak over the bed. "But I needed to talk to you and when I found the hexbags in your cloak I thought you was going to use them on me and kill me."

"I..." Rowena then shook her head, stopping fighting against the handcuffs and stared at him, serious: "I put them there because I really thought of killing you when you'd entered the bar, I wanted to be ready. But I ended up giving up."

"That's why you didn't want me to touch the cloak as we were kissing?" He'd been suspicious in that moment but he didn't know if it was because she hadn't wanted to be found out or because she hadn't wanted to kill him and he wished it was the second option.

"Yes genius, I didn't want to kill you after the way you'd treated me last night, worrying about me." Rowena told him, her face showing deception before she parted her lips and said coldly: "But I think I shouldn't have hesitated, right? And then I wouldn't be in these handcuffs."

"I just put them because I feared you'd change your mind and kill me before listening to me... I don't intend on hurting you, but what about you?"

"I didn't want to!" She said, frustrated as she leaned her body against the headboard and then he reached for her hand ignoring her attempts of avoiding him and he held her hand gently, murmuring:

"And now?"

"Right now I wanted." She admitted, averting his eyes. "I hate handcuffs, you have no idea how much, since he..."

But she shut her mouth, her eyes wide at seeing she'd almost told him about her past and that hadn't gone unnoticed for Sam who stared at her seriously as his tumbles caressed the skin of her wrists and he murmured:

"Someone hurt you, right? And that's why you don't trust in me and use them."

"Lets not become emotion now, just do what you came to or let me go." Rowena said lowly without looking at him, her heart beating fast at the question and not wanting to believe in Sam anymore, getting defensive. It'd be better if they stopped that.

"I told you that I don't want to kill you, only talk to you." And seeing that despite she wasn't looking at him, she hadn't refused him either so he murmured worriedly, caressing her: "Who hurt you last night? And in the past?"

"I hurt myself." Rowena admitted and Sam stared at her in shock, asking himself why she'd done that and seeing his look she said, bitter: "To convince my son Fergus that it had been your brother."

"What?" Sam's hands released her, running a hand trough his face then and stared at her in shock, seeing the witch's expression of anger and bitterness.

"Because maybe my son then would stop walking with you boys and would become the king he hasn't been. He'd be able to give me a kingdom, more power and protection. But that didn't work and that bastard kicked me out."

"Why do you need more power? You're already a powerful witch."

And then staring into her eyes he could see the darkness in her green eyes as if she was remembering about something and Sam decided to risk and grabbed the key opening the handcuffs and freeing the witch, holding her wrists and massaging them, knowing she'd have the choice to tell him or leave or try to kill him and he asked gently:

"Who hurt you in the past?"

Rowena still stared at him in surprise after seeing the handcuffs on the floor, knowing she could now reach her hexbags or run from there but she knew Sam had trusted on her freeing her and not torturing and killing her as as much as she hated that, a part of her was attracted to him after last night so she whispered "

"Fergus' father. And you don't need to know the details, only that if today I don't feel love and decided to be this treacherous witch, part of this is his fault." And then her green eyes shone like flames as she stared at Sam, her red lips parting and she closed her hands in fists, burring her nails in the palms of her hands as she whispered firm and decidedly:

"Using men and not allowing myself to feel love, this is the only form of protecting myself and being strong that I know. Because no one will hurt me ever again, neither you will Samuel."

Sam didn't need the details, he could see in her eyes what the man must have done had been cruel, hurting and abandoning her pregnant and as much as he knew it didn't justify what she'd been doing it made him understand her better and he didn't condemn her, after all he'd done things he regretted too when he used to drink demon blood from Ruby, who had betrayed him then.

And their surprise Sam pulled her to his arms in a hug, feeling Rowena's body so small against his and he knew that now he was completely attracted to that dangerous witch in his arms but who had a heart she was trying to protect and who hadn't killed him and he thought of how much he hated Fergus' father.

Rowena's eyes widened like last night before trying to push him away but Sam didn't move as one of his hands buried in her red hair and even seeing her cloak so closer Rowena didn't think of grabbing her hexbag. Because as much as she hated it, Sam had understood her and given her a chance, treating her well and that had attracted her.

Slowly Rowena hugged him back staring at her own hands against his shirt and she reflected on the confusion feelings inside of her as she felt the warmth of Sam's arms around her, so strong and which were giving her a feeling of safeness even knowing that she could protect herself, but she was enjoying it anyway, eve if she would never admit it.

Sam slowly pulled back from the hug without releasing her and he took a hand to Rowena's face raising it so he could stare at her and his hazel eyes met Rowena's emerald ones seeing her face serious but her eyes shinning as he caressed her cheek and he murmured hoarsely:

"You don't need to show you're strong using men and not loving."

Those words made her heart beat faster and she felt her cheeks flush slightly as she stared into Sam's eyes so serious but kind too and Rowena parted her lips seeing the man staring at her lips and for a moment she thought of kissing him but changed her mind and Sam released her face slowly, almost disappointed and she whispered with a bitter smile:

"But it's the only way that I know. After all I'm a witch." And she took a deep breath, becoming serious as she folded her hands om her lap. "What you wanted to talk to me, it wasn't only about me but your brother too, right?"

"Yes..." Sam sighed a little disappointed because he knew she was changing subject on purpose but then he became serious too. "There isn't any other way of removing the mark from him?"

"As I told you, I don't know any spell that can do it." She admitted seeing him close his eyes for a moment, running a hand through his tired face and she surprised both placing a hand over his knee in a sign of comfort because something inside of her really wanted to hep him so the redhead said with sincerity:

"But maybe there is some spell in an ancient spell book, I've heard about it but he's been lost for a long time, if you find it maybe I can help you."

"And what would be the terms?" He provoked her but he was smiling and the witch rolled her eyes at him as both stood up and she then turned her back to him, taking off his flannel shirt and putting on her dress and then she started putting her cloak when the man then placed his hands over hers, tying the bow of the cloak around her neck, making her tremble.

"Don't tease me Samuel, or I will ask you something very hard in exchange."

"And you... Do you have any place to stay? I can arrange one for you." He knew that as a witch she must have her tricks but still after what they'd shared there he couldn't not worry about her, but the redhead smirked as she grabbed her bags and the man opened the door.

"Don't worry Samuel... I'll be in some 5 stars hotel." And before she went to the elevator the redhead handed him a paper and their fingers brushed. "I hope you'll give me my own special ringtone."

Sam laughed as he watched the redhead go to the elevator and she placed her hands on the floor, pressing the button and waited for it. Sam's heart was beating fast as he watched her knowing that soon she'd leave and for some reason he felt as if something was missing and then he took a step toward her at the same time Rowena turned toward him.

Rowena saw Sam take the first step toward her and her lips parted as her green eyes shone, her heart beating fast as she saw the tall and strong man with his face decided and full of desire and Rowena knew it still wasn't time to say goodbye to him.

She ran toward him then an threw herself in his arms kissing him with passion as Sam's arms involved her in a tight embrace against his chest, raising her in his arms by her thighs and guiding them to the bedroom again and when door closed he pressed her against it, feeling Rowena's hands grabbing him by the back as she parted her lips for him.

This time it was faster and one of Sam's hands started raising her dress to her waist, his fingers quickly caressing her center and feeling her ready as he moved them inside of her, making her sigh against his lips, her legs locking around his waist and bringing him closer to her, wanting to feel him.

Rowena's hands then started working in his zipper and quickly his pants and underwear fell to his feet and she found his member touching him and making him pulse and the man groaned before he adjusted her in his arms and Sam guided himself inside of the witch.

Both sighed at the union and Rowena's hands went to Sam's shoulders to balance herself as he held her with one hand, the other caressing her face as the kiss became intense until they were breathless at which move Sam was doing, harder and Rowena matched them with the same intensity, moving over him and pressing her breasts to his chest.

"Samuel..."

"Rowena..."

Minutes later Rowena had her forehead against Sam's shoulder, her fingers caressing the hair on his nape tenderly as she felt his member leave her but he didn't let go of her, caressing her back in a slow rhythm making her melt and both had a smile on their flushed faces.

"Goodbye Samuel..." The redhead murmured with a smirk, her green eyes shinning after readjusting her dress and he smiled placing a kiss on her lips and then admired her beauty, nodding as he touched the paper with her number on his pocket, his heart warming.

"Goodbye Rowena, see you." Because he decidedly would call her, that night which had started full of distrust and traps had turned into something perfect and he watched her go tot he elevator.

And the witch then entered the elevator still smiling as the door closed while she stared at Sam, knowing their farewell had been perfect and she wondered what would be waiting for them the next time they saw each other and that made her heart beat faster.


End file.
